beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Serpent SW145SD
Poison Serpent SW145SD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Reiji Mizuchi. Hasbro released Poison Serpent originally under Beyblade: Metal Fusion, but was re-released and recoloured under Beyblade: Metal Masters as a Sonic Series Beyblade. Face Bolt: Serpent The Face Bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations in space. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake-handler, "Ophiuchus". The design is a green cobra on a red background. Energy Ring: Serpent *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Serpent is green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also slightly represents Medusa's hair. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack. Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Poison *'Weight:' 29.6 grams Poison is a Fusion Wheel similar to Dark, Mad, and Heat with a little better Smash Attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. It has a number of fifteen blades in total but however, the Poison Wheel suffers more recoil than the aferomentioned Beys. This should, therefore, never be used competitively. Unlike the anime, it does not destroy other Beyblades .Balance Combination:Poison Phoenix/Kronos/Pisces ED145EWD/EDS Attack: 1 Defense: 1 Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145) *'Weight:' 4.2 grams Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. In Attack mode, the track's sharp points point outwards, increasing the beyblade's attack. In Defense Mode, the curved points face outwards, repelling attacks. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. It is a red colour and very similar to H145 and UW145, and infact, UW145 actually outclasses SW145. Attack: 2 Defense: 2 Stamina: 3 Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD) *'Weight:' 0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina. Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Stamina: 3 Gallery SerpentEngBox.jpg|Hasbro English Packaging SerpentJapBox.jpg|Japanese Packaging SerpentStats.jpg|Stats C2 12.jpg PoisonSerpentMotif.PNG|Motif Serpent.jpg|Serpent Beast Form 126px-Sd.png|Medusa Beast Form SerpentDestroyed.jpg|Poison Serpent destroyed in the manga DSC04607.JPG|Serpent Clear Wheel. 22444-371.jpg 22464-351.jpg 22601-214.jpg 22612-203.jpg Trivia * The Poison Fusion Wheel resembles the Dark Fusion Wheel, except that Poison has fifteen blades and Dark only has twelve. Also, the Dark blades are larger than the Poison blades. *In the anime, its Beast is a green cobra in Defense Mode but in Attack Mode, it switches to the Gorgon from Greek mythology, Medusa. *Despite it being based on the constellation, Serpens, there are two other constellations represented by snakes, Hydra and Hydrus. * The Switch 145 Spin Track will have different effects if used in a left spin combo, Attack Mode becomes Defense Mode and Defense Mode would become Attack Mode. * Despite official images, its Energy Ring is actually a darker green. * When the Poison Fusion Wheel spinning and touch the stadium wall, it will make a different sound than other Wheels, because of it's large gaps. Overall Poison Serpent is generally an OK blade with mediocre stats. The reason you should be buying this beyblade is because of the SD tip. This Beyblade should be bought for collective purposes or for the Tip only and should never be used in competitions. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Dark Nebula Category:Metal Saga